Love You Inside Out
by DeShadyLady
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dengan mulus, sampai ada.. / "Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" / "Kau tidak percaya padaku, Sakura?" / "Papa tidak boleh pergi! Nanti papa membuat rencana ini itu lagi!" / Sequel of Let's Live Happily Ever After


Disclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

 _Song by The Chainsmokers ft. Charlee – Inside Out_

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

 **Love You Inside Out**

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

A sequel of Let's Live Happily Ever After

* * *

Kehidupan Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan mulus dan bahagia, penuh canda tawa dan kemewahan. Enam bulan yang lalu Sakura melahirkan Sarada, putri kecil mereka yang sangat manis. Bisa dibilang seperti Sasuke versi wanita. Imut dan lucu. Raito dan Sarada dijaga oleh nenek Chiyo jika Sasuke dan Sakura harus pergi keluar demi urusan bisnis.

Saat ini juga mereka sedang menghadiri pesta bisnis. Dalam pesta tersebut, nyonya besar Uchiha yang mengenakan gaun rancangan desainer ternama berjalan dengan anggun melewati sejumlah orang. Sasuke sendiri sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa klien yang ia jumpai dalam pesta itu juga. Seperti pebisnis unggulan lainnya, mereka pasti akan membawa pasangan jika berpergian, maka Sasuke juga selalu mengajak Sakura. Sejak Uchiha Group dipegang oleh ayah Sasuke, perusahaan itu sudah sah menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Anggota Akatsuki terdiri dari banyak pebisnis kaya raya yang memiliki beberapa anak perusahaan sekaligus. Seperti Uchiha Group yang sekaligus memiliki sepuluh anak perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang tekstil, properti, elektronik, dan makanan.

Dalam keanggotaan itu, beberapa pebisnis yang tidak membawa istri atau pasangannya selalu digosipkan. Dan tidak sedikit gosip tersebut menjadi kenyataan. Tidak sedikit pebinis yang dikeluarkan dari Akatsuki karena hal itu. Jika terjadi skandal dalam rumah tangga seorang pebisnis, maka pebisnis itu akan dikeluarkan dari Akatsuki dan dikucilkan. Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada Sasuke. Awalnya ia keberatan karena akan jauh dari Raito dan Sarada, tapi setelah dipikir kembali, Sakura bersedia menemani Sasuke kemana pun pria itu pergi.

Pesta elegan tersebut masih terus berlangsung. Sakura sedang menikmati hidangan yang ada sambil berbincang dengan beberapa istri pebisnis lainnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura permisi ke toilet. Jalan menuju toilet berada di sudut ruangan, terlihat sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik lengan Sakura.

"Aa- hmph!" Tangan besar itu menutup mulut Sakura. Kemudian pria itu membalikkan badan dan meletakkan satu jarinya pada bibir untuk menyuruh Sakura diam dan tidak berteriak.

Pupil mata Sakura melebar. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Ini hanya mimpi, ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk.

Pria besar itu menarik lengan Sakura hingga tiba di balkon luar hotel mewah tersebut.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura.

"Cih! Dasar wanita tidak tahu diuntung." Darui melepas cengkramannya.

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau! Kau pria brengsek!"

Sakura menunjuk ke arah Darui dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Saat ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas adanya bekas luka bakar pada sebelah wajah Darui.

"Memangnya kau kenal siapa suamimu sekarang, hah, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja, suamiku itu orang baik! Seratus peratus lebih baik darimu!"

"Heh," Darui tersenyum sinis "Yang benar saja, baik? Baik kau bilang?"

"Ya! Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi olehmu, pria brengsek!" Sakura menatap tajam Darui.

"Kalau begitu kau tertipu dengan kebaikan suamimu itu."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mau tahu? Suamimu itu membangkrutkan Jiraiya dan berusaha membunuhku?"

"Oh? Benarkah? Kalian memang pantas mendapatkan semua itu!"

Sakura pura-pura tidak terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut Darui. Ia berpura-pura mengertahui semuanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini.

"Lalu? Apa kau tahu, ia juga membunuh beberapa orang tak bersalah?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kebakaran apartemen di distrik Barat minggu lalu. Kebangkrutan beberapa perusahaan secara tiba-tiba karena pemimpinnya meninggal. Kemudian gedung besar yang sedang tiba-tiba runtuh. Beberapa anak konglomerat yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Semua yang ada di berita. Rata-rata ulah suamimu, Sakura."

"Bohong! Kau bohong! Jangan berpikir kau bisa mendapatkan apapun dariku lagi!"

"Heh, kau masih tidak percaya padaku? Tanyakan saja pada Uchiha Sasuke itu sendiri."

Sakura terdiam. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Hatinya bimbang. Ia merasa sesak. Dan ia tersungkur jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Aku hanya tak ingin anakku jatuh ke tangan pembunuh. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu siapa anak kita, Sakura. Aku ayah kandungnya dan aku akan mengambilnya jika sudah pada waktunya."

Sakura semakin takut dengan perkataan Darui. Tidak, dia tidak boleh mengambil Raito. Tidak boleh!

"Oh ya, nama anak kita Rai bukan? Aku tidak sudi namanya diubah menjadi Raito."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Darui pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di balkon hotel mewah tersebut. Tangisannya pecah. Ia tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal buruk dalam kehidupannya lagi. 'Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?' batin Sakura dalam tangisnya.

:

 ** _Bend your chest open so I can reach your heart_**

 ** _I need to get inside, or I'll start a war_**

 ** _Wanna look at the pieces that make you who you are_**

 ** _I wanna build you up and pick you apart_**

:

Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke kamar hotel mereka tidak lama setelah pesta selesai. Sasuke sedang mandi sedangkan Sakura duduk merenung di atas ranjang. Suara percikan air dari kamar mandi sudah tidak terdengar lagi, menandakan Sasuke sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Sakura mempersiapkan hatinya. Ia harus bertanya, ia tidak ingin terjadi kesalapahaman.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk yang bertengger di pinggangnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia mencium Sakura. Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, namun perlahan Sakura juga terbawa dan membalas ciuman tersebut. Ciuman berganti menjadi lumatan, semakin lama semakin panas. Sakura yang tersadar akan hal penting yang harus ia tanyakan segera mendorong pelan dada Sasuke dan melepas ciuman mereka.

"Hn, kau tidak merindukanku?" suara _baritone_ itu terdengar serak sekaligus seksi.

" _Anata,_ ada yang harus aku bicarakan. Ini penting."

"Ah, nanti saja." Sasuke menindih Sakura dan segera melumat bibir Sakura lagi.

"Hmph-! A-na- Sa-su-hm-keee-!" Sakura masih berusaha melepas ciuman Sasuke.

Merasa Sakura memang tidak menginginkan dirinya, ia mengalah. Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hn, apa yang membuatmu menolakku?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Darui." ucap Sakura langsung pada topik.

"Darui? Dia kan sudah ma-"

"Sudah apa Sasuke? Sudah apa?" Sakura menyengitkan dahinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah berkeliling di kamar hotelnya seperti memeriksa keadaan. Sasuke seperti mengambil beberapa alat berwarna hitam kecil dari belakang lukisan, dalam vas bunga, di bawah meja, di bawah tempat tidur serta di belakang jendela. Oh jangan lupakan satu lagi di pot bunga kecil dekat wastafel kamar mandi.

Sakura hanya dapat mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, "A-apa itu, _anata_?"

"Hn, penyadap. Sudah kuduga. Mereka memang licik." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau masih bergabung dengan mereka?" Sakura tidak habis pikir pada suaminya yang menurutnya sangat aneh sekarang. Mengapa bergabung dengan para penjahat kalau sudah tahu mereka itu jahat? Bukankah itu seperti masuk ke goa singa agar dimakan?

"Sakura, ini dunia bisnis. Kau tidak tahu berapa kerugianku jika tidak bergantung dengan mereka."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk keamanan dirimu dan keluargamu? Apa dipikiranmu hanya ada bisnis?"

"Hn, bukan seperti itu, Sakura. Uchiha Group sudah bergabung dengan mereka sejak lama. Sejak perusahaan masih berada di bawah naungan ayahku. Tentu saja mereka membuat kontrak dengan kami, tidak semudah itu untuk lepas dari organisasi ini. Akatsuki punya banyak mata-mata."

"Tidak mudah bukan berarti tidak bisa lepas 'kan?"

"Sakura, sudahlah. Akatsuki bukan masalah. Kalian baik-baik saja 'kan? Mengenai Darui, ia sudah tewas karena tembakan tepat di jantungnya. Yang kau lihat itu pasti bukan Darui, melainkan orang lain yang berpura-pura menjadi dirinya."

"A-apa? Darui sudah.. mati?"

"Ya, apa kau tak baca koran Sakura? Tidak lama setelah kau bersamaku. Aku yang menyuruh Juugo dan Suigetsu untuk menghabisinya."

"Ta-tapi anata, bukankah itu main hakim sendiri?"

"Lalu apa? Aku akan membiarkan dia mengambil kau dan Raito dariku? Cih, jangan mimpi."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, mencerna ucapan suaminya. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Uchiha Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dari mulut Sakura.

"Tentu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, istriku." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat, seerat mungkin. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan juga anak-anak kita." Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau jujur padaku, _anata_?" Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Baiklah, biar ku tebak. Orang yang mengaku dirinya Darui itu, pasti berkata bahwa aku penyebab beberapa kebakaran, penculikan, serta kebangkrutan beberapa bos besar yang terjadi belakangan ini."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hn, kalau begitu aku benar. Dia musuh Akatsuki. Tapi.. yang dikatakan ia memang benar. Aku yang menyuruh anak buahku mencelakai orang-orang itu. Bukan tanpa alasan, aku punya alasan yang kuat."

"Demi apapun Sasuke, kau melibatkan anak-anak? Apa perasaanmu jika Raito atau Sarada yang diculik nantinya?" Sakura sungguh sangat khawatir bila sudah menyangkut perihal anak.

"Tenang saja. Mereka sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka tidak diculik, hanya dititipkan ke penitipan anak yang cukup jauh dari rumah mereka selama 1 hari."

"Tapi kebakaran dan kebangkrutan, apa alasanmu?"

"Mereka itu pebisnis kotor. Beberapa merupakan musuh Akatsuki. Ah, ada pula yang juga mantan anggota Akatsuki. Mereka memperjualbelikan senjata dan obat terlarang, Sakura."

"A-apa? Apa benar seserius itu?"

"Tentu. Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya."

"Hn, bagus. Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu yah, Sakura." Sasuke berniat melepas handuk yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya. Kilatan matanya juga sudah berubah, Sakura sangat mengerti apa yang suaminya inginkan saat ini.

"Tu-tunggu! Ki-kita tidak disadap lagi 'kan?"

"Hn, itu sudah ku rusak semuanya. Biarkan saja." Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan penuh cinta.

Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya. Sasuke cukup sibuk hingga harus pulang larut malam setiap harinya. Dan saat Sasuke pulang, Sakura sudah tertidur. Kerinduan menyelimuti mereka. Tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi, Sasuke segera melepas handuk yang dikenakannya itu dan menggoda Sakura.

"Aa-aah, Sasukeee-" Sakura mendesah selagi Sasuke menghisap pelan dadanya.

Permainan mereka dilanjutkan hingga beberapa ronde berikutnya. Permainan menyenangkan meski tidak ada pihak yang menang maupun kalah. Yang ada hanya kenikmatan dan kepuasan diliputi cinta.

:

 ** _Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

.

 ** _Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

:

"Mama, Raito ingin mama dan papa tinggal dirumah untuk bulan ini."

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Hmm.. tidak ada. Raito hanya merasa takut."

"Tenang saja, Raito tidak akan terluka. Papa akan selalu melindungimu."

"Bagaimana cara papa melindungiku sedangkan papa selalu pergi?"

Sasuke tidak dapat membiarkan Raito larut dalam kesedihan. Anaknya harus bahagia, harus.

"Baiklah, papa dan mama akan tinggal selama sebulan di rumah dan tidak akan ke mana-mana. Paling papa hanya akan bekerja selama 2minggu dan papa janji akan pulang jam 5 sore."

"Benarkah, pa?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang tidak untukmu, anakku."

"Aaa, Raito sayang papa!" Raito memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Setiap kali Raito mengatakan hal itu, perasaan Sasuke menghangat. Sasuke tidak akan menyesal sudah menjadikan Raito menjadi anaknya. Karena cinta lebih berarti dibanding darah. Sasuke tidak akan membedakan Raito dengan anak kandungnya sendiri. Semuanya sama rata di mata Sasuke.

.

" _Anata_ , apa kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Hn, tidak."

"Benarkah? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Sudah 1 minggu kau tak bekerja. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, semua baik-baik saja."

"Lalu?"

"Raito tidak mengatakannya padamu? Ia menyuruh kita untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana selama sebulan ini dan aku menurutinya. Dengan begini, sudah seminggu berjalan, sisa 3 minggu lagi. Aku akan bekerja pada minggu ke 3 dan pulang jam 5 sore."

"Hm? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu memanjakan Raito,

 _anata_. Ia akan tumbuh menjadi pria lembek nantinya."

"Tidak akan. Aku cukup keras padanya. Kau pernah lihat aku menghukumnya bukan?"

"Ya, dan dia menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena kau menyuruhnya menghadap dinding selama 30 menit."

"Dia sudah memecahkan guci kesayanganku. Kurasa itu setimpal. Meningat aku lebih menyayanginya dibanding guci itu."

"Kau membandingkan anak dengan guci, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kan tadi kau yang berkata aku terlalu memanjakannya."

"Ah! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku ingin bertanya."

"Hn, tanya saja. Aku bukan hakim, dan ini bukan persidangan. Kau tidak perlu seformal itu."

"Tidak lucu, Sasuke." Sakura diam sesaat, "Mengapa kau selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika aku tidak bertanya?"

"Hn, aku tidak ingin kau khawatir."

"Dasar bodoh, justru aku semakin khawatir. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana jalan pikiranmu."

:

 ** _I'm gonna pick your brain and get to know your thoughts_**

 ** _So I can read your mind when you don't wanna talk_**

 ** _And can I touch your face before you go_**

 ** _I collect your scales but you don't have to know_**

:

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Sakura?"

"Bukan. Kau ini bertambah bodoh atau bagaimana sih?"

"Hn, kau tahu Sakura. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk memberi kalian hidup yang aman, nyaman dan sejahtera. Maka aku akan melakukan apa saja agar itu terwujud."

"A-apa saja?"

"Ya, apa saja. Apapun."

"Tapi Sasuke, aku takut.. Aku takut ada orang yang mengincarmu diam-diam. Buktinya saja kemarin orang yang berpura-pura menjadi Darui itu.."

"Mama, papa! Kemari! Kalian harus lihat ini!" teriak Raito dari ruang televisi. Karena anak adalah prioritas mereka, maka Sasuke dan Sakura segera menuju ke ruangan dimana Raito berada.

Anak itu sedang menonton siaran berita di televisi.

 _Telah ditemukan jasad seorang pria laki-laki_

 _Pria ini diduga bekerja sebagai manager di Uchiha Group_

 _Sejauh ini polisi masih menyelidiki dan belum menemukan petunjuk apapun, selain pesan yang ditulisnya dengan darah._

 _Yaitu seperti bentuk pesan tanda tanya tanpa titik._

 _Demikian yang dapat saya laporkan, kembali ke studio._

Laporan wartawan di televisi itu berhasil membuat Sasuke marah. Ia benar-benar marah. Sialan, ternyata ada yang mencari gara-gara dengannya. Sakura yang mengetahui sejauh mana tingkat emosi Sasuke, segera memegang erat lengan suaminya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Papa, papa sudah berjanji 'kan untuk tidak pergi kemana pun bulan ini?" Raito jelas mengkhawatirkan ayahnya.

"Ya, papa hanya akan membereskan masalah kemudian pulang, nak."

"Tidak!" Raito memegang celana bahan Sasuke. "Papa tidak boleh pergi! Raito.. Raito tidak mau tidak punya papa lagi! Huaaa-" Raito menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Melihat anaknya yang seperti itu, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Ia segera menelepon Juugo dan Suigetsu untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Sampai saat Sasuke akan berbincang dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu pun, Raito masih bersikeras ingin digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Wah, ada tuan muda. Apa kabar tuan muda?" tanya Suigetsu dengan ramah.

"Sudah kubilang namaku Raito, bukan tuan muda!"

Juugo dan Suigetsu menatap ke arah Sasuke sesaat, Sasuke menganggukkan kepala untuk memberi izin mereka memanggil Raito dengan namanya, bukan dengan tuan muda.

"Baiklah, Raito. Um, paman dan papamu ingin membicarakan bisnis sebentar, apa boleh?" tanya Juugo.

"Tidak!"

"Raito, sebentar saja. Papa tidak akan pergi kemana pun, papa janji."

"Tidak! Raito tidak mau pergi! Nanti pasti papa buat rencana ini itu lagi!"

"Hn? Dari mana kau tahu tentang kata 'rencana'? Apa ma-"

"Jangan libatkan mama, Raito sendiri yang mendengar perbincangan papa dengan dua paman ini."

"Kapan?"

"Entah, Raito juga sudah lupa kapan."

"Hn."

"Dan jangan kira Raito bodoh yah pa, Raito tahu papa sudah membunuh ayah kandung Raito kan? Pria bernama Darui itu?"

"Dari mana lagi Raito tahu bahwa ayah kandungmu bernama Darui?" Ups, Suigetsu keceplosan.

"Akta kelahiran. 'Kan Raito bilang, Raito tidak bodoh! Raito pernah membacanya saat mama mengeluarkannya dna bahkan mama tidak tahu kalau Raito sudah bisa membaca saat itu. Makanya, jangan meremehkan Uchiha!"

Sasuke tertegun melihat anaknya mengucapkan kalimat yang sering ia ucapkan pada lawannya, 'jangan meremehkan Uchiha'. Sepertinya Raito semakin pantas menjadi seorang Uchiha. Sasuke mengangguk pelan sambil memandang Raito.

"Papa apaan sih? Kenapa jadi seperti kucing dan anjing di mobil yang selalu angguk-angguk itu?"

"Haha, Sasuke- _sama_ , anak anda benar-benar lucu." tawa Juugo.

"Lucu? Enak saja! Aku ini tampan tau! Seperti papaku!"

"Iya, iya. Kau lebih tampan dari papa. Sudah sana pergi bermain."

"Tidak!"

"Raito."

"Tidak!"

"1, 2, ti-" Sasuke menghitung sebagai pertanda ia mulai serius.

"Aaaah, iya iya. Tapi awas saja kalau papa main bunuh-bunuhan lagi! Raito akan ajak mama dan Sarada kabur dari rumah ini!"

"Hn, iya, baiklah papa berjanji tidak akan ada bunuh-bunuhan. Papa akan menyerahkan pelakunya ke pengadilan saja. Bagaimana?"

"Itu baru betul, papa. Raito sayang papa." Raito mengecup pelan pipi Sasuke, kemudian turun dari pangkuannya dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan melihat anaknya yang super jenius itu.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hn, cari pelakunya dan serahkan bukti pembunuhan ke pengadilan."

"Sasuke- _sama_ serius akan hal ini?" suigetsu tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar menuruti perkataan anaknya.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Baiklah, akan segera kami laksanakan, tuan besar."

"Hn."

"Kami permisi."

Setelah Suigetsu dan Juugo pergi dari ruang kerja Sasuke, sepasang kaki kecil mengendap masuk ke dalam tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

"Hmm.. Uchiha Sasuke, umur 23 tahun, pebisnis kaya ra-" Raito mencoba membaca koran yang dibingkai di ruangan kerja Sasuke.

"Raito, kapan kau masuk?" tentu saja Sasuke terkejut.

"Ah, papa! Masa iya papa tidak melihat Raito? Ah, papa pura-pura saja."

"Papa tidak sedang bercanda. Papa memang tidak melihatmu."

"Ya biar saja, Raito hanya ingin melihat tulisan di koran yang papa bingkai ini. Raito kira tentang apa, ternyata hanya mengenai papa." balas Raito yang terlihat bosan.

"Memangnya Raito berharap mengenai apa?"

"Hmm.. Pembunuhan? Pembantaian? Penculikan?"

"Darimana kau tahu semua kata-kata itu?"

"Dari televisi. Raito suka menonton berita."

"Hn, Raito. Dengarkan baik-baik. Papa ini bukan maniak yang suka menghabisi nyawa orang lain. Papa ini _businessman_."

"Ya, Raito tahu itu. Apa mama sudah tahu mengenai si Darui yang sudah mati itu?"

"Hn, ya. Mama sudah tahu."

"Apa mama menangis?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Syukurlah, Raito kira mama masih cinta pada Darui itu. Padahal 'kan Raito maunya papa Sasuke. Raito tidak mau orang seperti itu jadi papanya Raito."

"Ya, aku ayahmu. Selamanya hanya aku. Uchiha Sasuke ayah dari Uchiha Raito."

Setelah berbincang panjang lebar, Sasuke dan Raito saling berpelukan dengan erat. Sakura yang melewati ruangan kerja Sasuke kebetulan melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi, tangisan kebahagiaan tertumpah begitu saja dari mata Sakura.

:

 _ **Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you inside out**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you inside out**_

 _ **Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you inside out**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you inside out**_

:

* * *

Yap, ini sequel dari Let's Live Happily Ever After, ini sebenarnya fic yang sudah lama author ketik tapi baru sempet baca dan upload sekarang, hehehe.

Untuk fic lain, - terutama Please Stay Beside Me akan segera menyusul secepatnya ya.

Maafkan author atas keterlambatannya.

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya di berbagai fic.

Bagaimana yang ini? Continue or Delete?

Mind to write some review?

Sincerely,

Shady.


End file.
